Making your own Mage
Hullo! This page is a tutorial on how to make the iconic heroes (and sometimes villains) of Mages of Astrike. Creating your own Mage Part 1: Thinking of a Name First things first, search for the name that you are thinking. For example, you have a name in mind "Johnny". You will put that into the search bar. If the Mage name already exist, think of another name until you are successful. For example, you want a mage name called "Coolio" instead of "Johnny" and you put that into the search bar. And then there are no results. If that is your happening, you are good to go. Part 2: Constructing your Mage Page To create a page, look for the top-right of the web page. You should find a button named "Contribute". Click it and you will see a selection. Click Add a Page and your mage name. For example, your mage is "Coolio" and then you will make a page named "Coolio". Part 2.1: Adding the template With your new page, click the very first line of the editing space and type your information of your mage. Add the stats, fights, and the story. You may use this template called "Mage" or can be found here. Part 2.2: Choosing your elements There are 8 types of Element that is Iconic to the mages. Each react differently with each other and the monster elements. The elements for mages are Fire, Earth, Ice, Tornado, Electric, Sound, Energy and Mana. The elements for monsters are Water, Sky, Fusion, Beast, Wilderness, Tree and Corruption. The chart is still work in process, but you can look at it for the time being. * Fire. The all-around for many starting mages, Fire is versatile and requires very little energy control, but is weak against the monster element Water and Mage element Tornado. It is strong against Monster element Tree and Mage element Energy. * Energy. A powerful element for intermediate mages, Energy doesn't need much control, but requires a lot of will power to keep it's components together and stop merging with the user. Energy is weak to Monster element Corruption and Mage element Fire, but Strong against Monster element Beast and Mage element ice and tornado. * Ice. A good defensive element, Ice can break open Cages made by the Water element and make a defensive armour for use against Fire and Tornado. It is weak against Mage element Sound and Monster element Beast, But strong against Mage element Water, Fire and Tornado. * Earth. A powerful Offensive for skilled Mages, Earth uses the very shifting of continental plates to power it's destructive energies. It may be weak against mage element Tornado and Monster element Beast, But it's strong against monster element Water and Mage element Mana. * Mana. The most destructive and the most susceptible to elemental breakdown, Mana is the strongest element in the book. It's weak to Mage element Mana and Monster element Sky, But Strong against Monster element Water and Mage element Mana. * Sound. DJ's love them. Sound mages are terrible for stealth, as their staffs constantly make sound, but they are excellent for an ambush. Capable of controlling frequencies, they are strong against Ice and Water, but weak against Tornado and Fusion * Tornado. Powerful, wind, and dicy, Tornado is the chef of the elements. With winds reaching up to that of a tropical cyclone or a hurricane, Tornado is not something to be taken lightly. Though it's unstable, It can make up for it via it's ability to throw things from mice to whole buildings. It is strong against Earth, Sound and Water, but Weak against Ice. Part 2.3: Choose your staff This is optional. There are in total 4 types of staff. There are no limits if your starting, but each develop a skill tree * Spell. These are most effective at attacking and most common. Many starter mages like to use this kind of staff as it is easily available. It's recommended if your starting out, but does well with more experienced mages too. * Alchemist. They have strong will power, but lower mana count. Mostly rely on their pro potion skills. Users making a second mage are recommended to use the alchemist staff if they want a fail safe from Elemental breakdown, but they can't attack as well as spell or cast as well as industrial. * Industrial. Capable of casting the same spell over and over until mana runs low. More experienced mages use the industrial for it's ability to cast repeated spells. Mana count remains untouched. * Corruptor. Have access to minor mindcontrol powers. Part 2.4: Stats format Every mages should follow these stats: Mana: (A number between 0-140) Elemental strength: (Your chosen element) Spell speed: (A number between 5-50) Mana Recharge: (A number between 2-6) per minute Example: Mana: 130 (A heck ton) Elemental strength: Ice Staff: Spell Spell speed: 21 (Slow) Mana Recharge: 6 per minute (Fast) Signature attack: Cryokinetic Tower Notes: Mana will recharge slower while using magic. Part 2.5: Elemental Breakdowns Sometimes Mages use way too much spell casting beyond their Cast limit (Which is how much a mage can fire spells without tiring out), and end up merging with their element, creating an elemental Scourge (They behave like monsters, only with more attack, less morality, and more dark energy). This often is the demise of many great Mages when fighting against Divine beast Vak Ratcha. Scourges, when defeated, regain morality and turn into spiritual mages, which have a higher Mana count than normal ones. Part 3: Pitting your Mage into a Duel To place your mage into a fight you have two options: Part 3.1: Dueling your own enemies Think and write about your own rivals. You can win or lose to them. Usually this is written first to build up some backstory. Part 3.2: Dueling Custom Mages or Monsters To Duel, refer to your opponent's page and check who is the owner. Click the owner's profile and go to the message board of him/her. Then, leave a message on his/her wall. You can discuss the fight there. You can also leave a message to your opponent's page about the fight. Either that or go and take a vote. Part 3.3: Dueling Scourges When, and only when an already created Mage transforms into a scourge, there are special rules. First, The challenged scourge's staff type is set to Alchemist, and their element is set to Energy. Next, Scourges can merge with the environment, due to their Energy element. When you want to duel against a Scourge, do it the same way you would do to a mage, except you add morality. Depending on the scourges power, Morality is lowered. When it hits zero, the challenging mage becomes a scourge. Part 4: Success! You finally made your own Mage! Just be very nice to other Mages! Category:Guides